All Over Again
by Sailor Elf
Summary: Three Medjai travel to London only to find out a past problem really hasn't gone away after all.
1. Delayed Plans

Disclaimer-Don't own them. Never will own them. Except Catlanda, her Spire, Geb, Isis and Marok plus anyone else you don't recognize are mine.

Summary- Three Medjai travel to London only to find out that a past problem really hasn't gone away after all.

00000

All Over Again

A figure cloaked in black rode across the desert. The horse soon stopped in front of a tent and his rider climbed off and walked inside to find a man waiting.

"It's about time. I was getting worried," he said

"Ardeth, how're you doing?" asked Catlanda, giving him a hug.

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Catlanda, what do you say about going to London to visit Evie and Rick now?" he asked her.

"Alright, I'll go. I'm not going alone I hope you realize," she replied.

Ardeth laughed.

"Of course I'm not going to let you go by yourself," he told her. "I'll be joining you."

She looked at him, shocked.

"Really? Don't you have things here to do Ardeth?" she asked.

"You're right, I do. That's why I want you to start without me and I'll join you as soon as I possibly can. I'll try and not be more than a day behind you," he replied.

She gave him an 'I don't believe you' look and sighed.

"I'm glad you're coming with. I don't think I could ever be so far from home without you," she said.

Isis rubbed against their legs and purred loudly. They knelt and rubbed her back. Catlanda looked at Ardeth with sad eyes. He sighed, looking upwards as giving up.

"I give up. Yes, you can take Isis," he said.

They walked out of the tent. She climbed onto Geb with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you in London then?" she asked.

"London, it is," he replied.

A fellow Medjai ran up to them just as Catlanda was about to leave.

"What is the matter Marok?" asked Ardeth.

"Problem...must come quick. Both of you," he replied. "It's urgent. We have intruders coming from the direction of the temples."

The three hurried towards the desert to find exactly what the man had said. It appeared to be a small group of them heading towards them.

"They appear to be of no threat but we have to be on our guard," Ardeth warily said.

He was right for a yell suddenly came from behind the three. Ardeth pulled out his sword and tried to defend himself from the oncoming attacks as did Catlanda and the other Medjai but they were soon overcome by the forces.

Ardeth turned to find a man right behind him, who shot him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground and gave a cry of pain.

"Now your days are over," he snickered, lifting the gun.

A shot was heard but he never pulled the triggor. The man fell dead to the ground. Marok lowered his gun and he rushed over to Ardeth, protecting him.

"Spire, blind them!" cried Catlanda, lifting the Spire into the air.

A bright light came from the eyes and the intruders had to blind their eyes from it. When the light died down, all that was left of them were bodies running into each other and everything else. She hurried over to Marok and Ardeth, who was bleeding profusely.

"Ardeth," she said with a gasp. "Bind the wound with this. I have to get Geb over here and ready."

She handed Marok some bandages before whistling for her horse, who came galloping over to them. The two helped Ardeth onto Geb. The Medjai leader cried out in pain.

"Geb, take him straight to the camp. Don't stop for anybody until you get there. Stay there as well," she told him.

He neighed and ran off. Marok held Catlanda's arm and began to pull her to safety.

"Walking home it is then for us," he said.

"Yes indeed," she replied with a sigh.

She walked forward and free from his grasp. Marok gave a deep sigh himself before looking at his hand. There was a small amount of blood on it. He looked up at her and smiled, giving a laugh.

"It's just like you to do that," he whispered.

He started to follow her to the camp.

00000

Geb ran into the camp and hurried up to the tent with the healers. He loudly neighed and reared up, causing the healers to come out to see what the problem was. They saw Ardeth huched over and the blood all over his shoulder. They helped him down and took him inside the tent.

00000

Marok and Catlanda walked into the camp. A fellow Medjai saw them and ran up to them.

"Catlanda, Ardeth requests to see you immediately," he said.

The two looked at each other before she began to run to the tent he was in. She walked inside and saw him lying on the bed and the healer next to it, finishing the bandages on his shoulder. He saw her and told the woman to leave. She did as she was told.

"What now? You were intending to come with me," Catlanda told him.

"I know, I know. I still want you to go anyway. Don't let me spoil the plan. You need to meet some women your age and Evie agreed to let you stay with her and help you with it," he said.

He lifted his good arm and wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"Go on. I'll be fine," he told her.

"I'll go but the earliest won't be until tomorrow," she replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, tell Marok to go with you. I promised that you wouldn't go alone and I don't intend on breaking it," Ardeth said, shifting his position.

He groaned in pain. He looked at her and she nodded. She left the tent to let him rest. She soon came to Marok.

"Marok, you're joining me to London," she told him.

"But...I'm needed here," he protested as she walked past him.

Catlanda turned and stared at him with anger in her eyes.

"Now listen to me and listen well. I know I'm not really Ardeth's daughter by blood but that doesn't make a difference here. Ardeth raised me from a baby. This tribe has accepted me so well, they have been calling me his own since I was five and that I might as well be his own. I am the chief's daughter essentially. That means that everything I say, goes as if they were taking an order from Ardeth himself. Understand? Besides, he said so himself. Now if you want to go against the orders of both the chief and his daughter, go right ahead and be punished for it," she angrily explained to him.

She started off towards her horse and lynx. She climbed onto Geb and looked at Marok, who rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Just because you ordered me to," he said, climbing onto another horse.

TBC...


	2. To London Shall We Go

Rick walked into the door only to be greeted by Alex, who pretty much attacked him with a hug.

"Hey sport! How're you doing today?" he asked.

"Great Dad. I can't wait for it to come!" Alex happily said.

"For what again? I forget," Rick wondered.

"The parents day at school in a few days," Alex told him laughing.

"That's right. You know? I can't wait either. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this. No more mummies, no more scorpions, no more missing jewels to find or else the world be destroyed," Rick replied with a sigh, staring off into space.

Evie walked into the room and saw him like this. She folded her arms as she walked up beside him. Evie tapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his trance. Rick looked at his wife and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sure, nothing like that could go wrong, but that doesn't mean something else can't go wrong Rick. Your antics for one thing. They shouldn't be too bad," she said with a small laugh.

"Come on Evie, what did I do now?" asked Rick.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just that in previous occasions, you've jumped to conclusions before everything has happened," Evie replied.

"Hey, I didn't nearly get myself, and the rest of the world, killed before by opening a chest and reading a book that were supposed to be of no harm," Rick told her with a smile.

Evie looked at him and sighed. She started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, just be quiet about that. It was a couple of little mistakes that were soon and easily fixed," she said on her way out.

"Right, a couple of 'little mistakes' indeed," Rick replied sarcastically as he and Alex began to follow her. "And they weren't that easy to fix either," he quietly said.

"I heard that," Evie called to him.

Rick straightened up as Alex started to laugh. Rick ruffled his son's hair and quietly laughed.

00000

Catlanda and Marok sat on the boat. Their horses were nearby, chewing some hay while Isis was laying by their feet. The Spire was wrapped up entirely in cloth. Marok was looking very angry at the whole situation as he laid his chin in his palm as he sat on the chair.

"I still can't see why I'm here Catlanda," he angrily said. "I should be back in Egypt, helping out there."

"It's simple. Ardeth promised me that I wouldn't go alone. He was going to join me but since he got injured, he couldn't exactly do that. You were kind of drafted. Besides, you were ordered to, remember that?" she explained as she rubbed her arm.

He gave an angry sigh as another man walked up to them. Marok watched the man carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Where're you two headed?" he asked.

Catlanda looked at them but didn't say anything.

"Fine, if you don't want to answer me, you don't have to," the man replied when neither replied to his question.

He walked away upset and the boat continued on its way towards London.

00000

At the school, Alex, Rick and Evie walked into the classroom. The woman there walked up to them as Alex ran to his seat.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell. I'm Ms. Langrid, Alex's teacher. I'm sure you know that today, the students will be doing a short presentation on a topic of their choice. I'm just a bit worried about Alex's topic," she explained.

"That's right, he mentioned that. He's doing Egypt, isn't he?" asked Evie, a bit concerned.

"That's right Mrs. O'Connell. It's just that the topic is so... so... vast, I was curious to exactly what he was doing. He couldn't possibly cover everything about one country," she replied, nodding her head.

Evie and Rick looked at each other and smiled.

"That's our boy. Always doing things that's too much," Evie said.

Pyram walked into the room, his long robes following him. Rick glanced over at him before returning his stare to Evie.

"Hey Evie, doesn't his clothing remind you of someone?" he asked her quietly.

She looked over at Pyram and shook her head.

"No. Should it?" she replied.

Rick looked at her with a curious eye.

"Are you certain it doesn't?" he said.

Evie nodded her head, her stare returning to the front of the room and left Rick thinking.

00000

Once they were in London, the two Medjai led their horses through the streets. Isis stuck close to her master. She growled.

"Come on Isis, we'll find their home by the directions Ardeth gave me. We'll be there soon," Catlanda sighed.

Marok started to follow her, still grumbling from the orders.

They led their horses by the school. Isis suddenly stopped, looked at the school and began to growl, ears back. Catlanda and Marok stopped along with their horses to watch her.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Catlanda asked her with worry.

The lynx ignored her completely and ran to the door. She managed to open the door and run inside. Catlanda climbed onto Geb and started to go after her.

"Marok, come on," she ordered.

He rolled his eyes and soon followed her.

As they headed towards the door, she lifted up the Spire.

"Spire, make the door bigger," she ordered.

Magic emanated from it and continued with the command and the two horses were soon just inside the door.

"Spire, where's Isis?" she frantically asked.

The building was scanned by the Spire and soon created a map in front of them. It was following the cat's position and the two subsequently tried to find her.

00000

Alex stood in front of the class, ready as ever.

"My presentation today is on Egypt. It's a country in Africa by the sea. there are temples near Giza and the Valley of the Kings near Luxor. There's also sand, sand and more sand," started Alex.

The class giggled.

"I have been to Egypt a few times already. I've seen many places and animals. Horses, scorpions, camels, even a lynx," he said.

Pyram perked up when he heard a growl coming from behind him. He turned around and gasped. He started to back away. The students stood up and did the same as the lynx walked into the room, teeth bared and advancing.

TBC...


	3. Animals on the Loose

"Get that thing out of here!" Ms. Langrid cried. "Before it hurts somebody!"  
  
Evie hurried over to Alex as did the other parents with their children while Rick went to face the animal.  
  
"Isis, stop!" cried a voice in Arabic.  
  
The cat stopped growling and turned before walking away from him. Rick looked to see where the cat was walking to only to come across a figure atop a horse out into the hallway. He was very confused.  
  
"Alright, how'd you get that thing in here?" he demanded.  
  
The figure climbed off the horse and walked up to him. She subsequently took off the hood as she walked by him.  
  
"I have my ways Rick," she replied as she picked up the cat.  
  
She put the cat on the horse as Marok climbed off his horse and walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me but how do you know these people? And did you get those things in here?" demanded Ms. Langrid, refering to the horses.  
  
"They...are part of my family. Rick and Evie are my uncle and aunt. Alex here is my cousin. I came to visit with my friend here and my cat got away from us. I got the horses in here with my own special way," she explained with a huge smile.  
  
"Fine then, just get these animals out of here!" she demanded, pointing at the door.  
  
Catlanda led Geb out the door. Rick quickly followed her, obviously angry. Evie watched them leave.  
  
Once outside, Rick managed to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You barge in here and say we're your family? Has being alone most of your life done something to your head?" he screamed at her.  
  
"Listen Rick, I can't easily say my father, whether it be my real one or not, is a Medjai in Egpyt, defending mankind from evil and the real reason I'm here is something totally different than what I said. It was the only thing I could think of," she explained. "And please, I don't want to get into another discussion about how you are still so careful of me. Besides, I haven't been alone most of my life. Just the past few years."  
  
Evie walked up behind them and between them before a staring contest could commence.  
  
"Unlike an idiotic man I'm married to, I know the reason you're here. Come on, I'll help you find a place to keep the horses and Isis, for now. At least until the school day is over," Evie said, looking at her husband.  
  
They walked off, leaving Rick in a state of confusion.  
  
***  
  
Catlanda tied the reigns of the two horses onto a pole and she started back to the school with Evie. The two walked inside and headed for the classroom.  
  
Along the way, Evie glanced at the Spire.  
  
"I see you brought the Spire with you," she mused.  
  
"You know it can't leave my possession Evie, whether I'm in Egypt or in London. Besides, I remember one woman wanting to study it further," Catlanda replied.  
  
They walked up behind Rick, Alex and Marok. Standing next to them were Ms. Langrid and Pyram. He looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Well if it isn't our neighourhood zookeeper. We're not running a zoo around here," he told her.  
  
Catlanda angrily looked at him as she clung to the Spire. He glanced at it but all he saw was cloth because it was still wrapped up. He looked at her.  
  
"That garb..." he whispered to himself. "And those tattoos. I've seen them somewhere before."  
  
***  
  
In an hour, the school day was over and Alex ran outside with Catlanda and Marok.  
  
"Let me come with you," he told her as they climbed onto the horses.  
  
"Sure Alex, I see no problem," she replied, helping him up.  
  
"Catlanda, maybe you shouldn't..." started Marok.  
  
"Marok," she sternly said.  
  
"You like playing the part, don't you?" he sneered at her.  
  
She gave him a look that would chill his blood.  
  
"Oh no you're not Alex. You're not riding any horse, I don't care who's helping you or with you," Rick told him as he hurried up to the horse.  
  
"Why not Dad?" Alex wondered, disappointed.  
  
"I want you...to come with us," Rick answered.  
  
"Oh let him come with us. You should trust me. After all, I trust you since you're friends of Ardeth's," Catlanda interrupted him.  
  
They took off before Rick could say anything else.  
  
"Great. Just great. That brat has done something to our son," he said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about him Rick. He'll be fine," Evie told him.  
  
***  
  
Geb and the other horse galloped through the streets of London, towards the O'Connell home. They were receiving many stares along the way.  
  
At one intersection, a car stopped in front of them, causing the Medjai to pull on the reigns and the horses to neigh. Ms. Langrid was in the passenger seat. She was trying to be invisible as Pyram stood up from the driver's seat, gun in hand.  
  
"What do you want with us?" demanded Marok as a crowd started to gather around them.  
  
"I know who you two are. You know who I am. Your people have something my people have craved for several years," he explained, his voice starting to rise.  
  
"You're never getting it. It's never leaving our possession," Marok yelled back.  
  
"I'll have to take it by force then," he said before looking around. "Though not now but I know where you are."  
  
He climbed back into the car and drove off.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Alex.  
  
"We don't know," Marok replied as Catlanda clutched ever tightly onto the Spire.  
  
"Ardeth, I wish you were here," she said quietly.  
  
The three looked around at the still ever growing crowd before deciding to leave.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's Note-Anybody reading this will probably wonder about the third Medjai that I mentioned in the summary. Especially since I only have two so far. Don't worry, I'm not crazy. The third one's coming in the next chapter so don't you worry. 


	4. What is He Doing Here'

Once Marok and Catlanda arrived at the house, they were greeted by Rick and Evelyn.

"What took you so long?" asked Rick, a bit angry.

"That man with Alex's teacher. I don't trust him at all. He wants something that we have. We have to be careful," replied Marok, walking past them and into the house. "He probably wants the Spire."

Evie turned toward the female Medjai.

"Catlanda, there's someone waiting for you inside the house. Apparently, he arrived while we were at the school and Jonathan let him inside. He was sent by your father he says," Evie told her.

"Now why would Ardeth do that now? He's already ordered Marok to come with me," she said, walking past her.

She went inside to find Ardeth sitting on one of the couches. Both of the young Medjai gasped.

"What is he doing here?" asked Marok, obviously in shock.

"I couldn't possibly leave you Catlanda, even if are with Marok. You are too precious to me and I wanted to be here in case anything went wrong," he replied.

"And I thought I was stubborn," she quietly said.

"Ardeth, I fear there's a problem. These two think that this man wants the Spire," Evie told him.

He closed his eyes, partly because of the pain in his shoulder from the trip up and partly because of this news.

"Then we must be on full alert then. We cannot let anyone get it," he replied.

00000

Pyram drove up to a house. Both the passenger and driver climbed out.

"Now what was that all about?" she demanded. "I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life."

"All will be explained Caroline. All will be explained," he replied. "We'll be meeting them soon enough."

He began to laugh as the woman stared at him with a strange look.

00000

Jonathan sat in as chair, watching the small group. Catlanda was sitting next to Ardeth as Marok was talking to the O'Connells.

"Guess I know why he's here now. I was very surprised when he showed up at the door, wanting to come in and wait. He didn't tell me anything," he said to himself.

Soon everybody sat down except Evie.

"I suppose you're all wondering why they're here. Ardeth asked me the last time we met, after the mess with Ramses, if it'd be alright that Catlanda come here to meet some women her age and learn about our culture. He said someone would join her, I just didn't expect two people. Oh, and while she's here, I'll have a chance to study the Spire," she explained.

"Perfect. We have the Medjai brat staying with us for a while," Rick quietly said.

"I heard that," Catlanda said.

"Rick, don't insult our houseguests," reprimanded Evie, hands on her hips.

00000

Later in the day, Ardeth was laying in a bed upstairs when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

Evie and Marok walked inside. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Ardeth, Marok here told me what happened before you came here. About how you got shot before you left. Are you alright?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment before Evie took that as a no.

"It's been hurting a lot. I fear the trip here has just made it worse but I couldn't just stay there and be worried out of my skull about Catlanda. I think that would be far worse on me than any injury I should suffer or have suffered," he explained sadly.

Marok turned his head slightly away as his leader spoke. He closed his eyes and gave an inward sigh.

"I, uh, need to check up on Catlanda. See if she's alright," he told them before quickly leaving the room.

The two watched him go before Evie's stare came back to Ardeth.

"Do you need any help with anything? Do you need me to check the wound?" she asked him.

"Not at the moment, thank you," he replied, shifting his position. "Though if you could stay for one moment more please? I have something to tell you."

Evie nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Evelyn, I fear that my personal feelings for her might be the death of me someday," he told her, closing his eyes.

"What? Don't say such a thing Ardeth! She's your daughter. Of course you would worry about her. Especially if she was in danger," Evie told him. "Now I'm going to let you rest."

She left the room, leaving Ardeth still the slightest worried about something else.

"Marok, have you finally learned the meaning of obeying orders?" he asked himself quietly before falling asleep.

00000

During the night, several men hurried up to the O'Connell house.

"Remember what the man said. We go in, get the Spire and leave before they even realize it's gone," one explained to the others.

They silently climbed inside and headed down to the room where Catlanda was sleeping. One peeked on to see the Spire was on the bed with her and Isis was at her feet, sleeping silently.

A couple looked in another room to see Ardeth sleeping soundly.

"At least we don't have to worry about anybody. They won't even know until it's too late," one snickered quietly as they walked away from the door. "Maybe we should go after the kid like what the boss said. He said it seems she has some form of an attachment to him."

From inside the room, Ardeth heard voices. At first, he thought they were Rick and Evie but it didn't sound like them. He opened his eyes to see the two walk away from the door, towards Catlanda's room. He stood up, trying not to make a sound and headed out the door. He saw the men prepared to go into the room.

"No, Catlanda," he whispered, knowing it would be impossible for him to defend against all of them in his condition.

But he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his sword from inside the door and rushed out of the room, facing the men. They looked at him with a laugh.

"One man against all off us? Pitiful," one said, pulling out his sword.

"I can try," Ardeth told them.

He started to block the oncoming attacks and his shoulder protested the movement right from the start but he continued on.

The men started to notice he was weakening. One of them bodyslammed Ardeth against the wall and he gasped out in immense pain. The man, who was using his arm to keep Ardeth to the wall, lifted his sword and swung at Ardeth, slicing his leg badly. Ardeth couldn't help but cry out.

Evie awoke to a cry. She climbed out of bed, causing Rick to wake up as well.

"Evie, what's so important in the middle of the night?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Something's wrong, I know it," she replied as she hurried out into the hallway.

She gasped once she saw what was happening.

"Rick!" she cried, stepping back.

He ran out of the room as Catlanda and Marok ran out of theirs.

"Leave him alone!" Catlanda told him, emphasizing each word and holding the Spire in front of her.

Marok held out a sword as the men held out theirs.

The man holding Ardeth against the wall laughed.

"Make me," he replied, putting a dagger into Ardeth's bad right shoulder.

Ardeth cried out in more pain.

"I'll stop...once you give me the Spire," he told her with an evil smile.

She looked at Ardeth, who slowly shook his head.

"Never," she replied. "But of course, I can always demonstrate the power this thing has. Spire..."

"You do anything to me and he dies," the man threatened, putting the sword up to Ardeth's neck.

She lowered the Spire, not knowing what to do. It was then that Rick thought of an idea.

"You want the Spire, right? Then why don't you just take it? It's being protected by a woman. What is a woman doing with the Spire anyway?" he asked the man. "I see no reason that you can't take it away from her real easily."

"You're right, why don't I? Come on everybody, let's get it," he cried, letting Ardeth slide to the floor.

He grabbed his shoulder as Evie ran over to him. They watched the man advance towards the other Medjai. Marok was watching him the entire time.

"Spire, stop him," Catlanda ordered.

The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"What...what did you do to me!" he demanded.

"Spire, take him out of the house and sent back to his master," she ordered.

The man disappeared into thin air and the two ran up to Ardeth, who sat in a pool of blood.

"Oh god, his shoulder," Evie said as she uncovered the area with the wounds.

The man had stabbed him almost right where the gunshot wound was.

TBC...


	5. Recovery, Guests and Other Plans

"Help me take him into the bedroom. It'd be better to take care of him in there," Evie said.  
  
Rick and Marok helped Ardeth to his feet and into the bedroom. He was gasping in pain as Evie softly touched the wound.  
  
"This is bad. He's losing blood fast," she said. "Oh Ardeth, why'd you do this?"  
  
"They...were after...Catlanda. Couldn't...let them...attack..." he quietly replied before wincing from the pain.  
  
Catlanda angrily sighed as she stared at Rick.  
  
"Do you have any needles and thread I can stitch this up with?" she asked him, gently pulling away the clothing from his shoulder.  
  
Rick now appeared wide-eyed. His shocked expression gave her the indication of disbelief.  
  
"I used to do this on myself whenever I got injured badly enough. In my case, that was often. We've got to stop the bleeding now or he'll die!" she yelled at him as she laid down the Spire beside the now unconscious Ardeth.  
  
"Why don't you use that thing to help him?" he demanded as Evie ran out of the room.  
  
Catlanda paused before looking at him with tearful eyes.  
  
"I would if I could Rick," was all she said as Evie ran back into the room with the needle and thread.  
  
"Please leave now. We can do this on our own," Marok told them.  
  
Evie and Rick reluctantly left the room to let them do their work.  
  
***  
  
In the morning, after Alex had gone to school, Evie poked her head in through the door. She saw that both of the young Medjai had fallen asleep. Marok was in the nearby chair with his head thrown back over the headrest. Catlanda was by the bed, her upper body on the bedside. Both sets of hands were covered in blood and so were the sheets. Ardeth was in the bed, motionless.  
  
Evie quietly walked over to the bed to see Ardeth was still breathing. She sighed as she looked at the exposed and ugly wounds in his shoulder. She covered them and pulled the sheet up to his chin.  
  
"Good morning Evelyn," came a quiet voice.  
  
She looked up to see Marok was awake.  
  
"Thankfully, he lived through the night. All we can do now is let him rest," he said with a yawn.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and stood up.  
  
"Would it be possible to get one of your doctors check him over? He's probably fine but it never hurts to make sure," he wondered, walking over to her.  
  
"Yes, I can do that," she replied with a nod of the head.  
  
She started out the door, only to look back before turning the corner.  
  
"If it reassures you, Alex and Jonathan still know nothing about this. Rick and I managed to clean up the mess in time that they didn't see it when they got up," Evie told him.  
  
***  
  
Pyram turned to Ms. Langrid in the car as it sat in the school parking lot.  
  
"Caroline, I need you to do something for me. I have to get access to the girl that was here yesterday. She has something I want and I need to get it from her. Invite her back or something. Just do it as soon as possible," he told her.  
  
She nodded before climbing out of the car and into the school.  
  
Pyram watched her go inside and he snickered.  
  
"I will finally have you, Medjai. You won't have that thing in your possession much longer," he whispered to himself as he backed the car out.  
  
***  
  
Back at the O'Connell house, Ardeth was still not awake as the doctor looked over his wounds.  
  
He walked out of the room and closed the door to greet an ever patient Evie and an ever impatient Catlanda.  
  
"I think he'll be fine, he's exhausted. All I can prescribe him now is rest and make sure he doesn't overexert himself with those leg and shoulder injuries," the doctor told them. "It's a miracle that he survived the night with these injuries he's sustained."  
  
"Thank you for coming over on such short notice. I really appreciate it," Evie replied with a smile.  
  
The doctor started out the front door only to turn back and poke his head back in.  
  
"And another thing, whoever did those stitches should really try a career in medicine. They are very well done," he said.  
  
Catlanda turned away from Evie and stopped in the doorway of Ardeth's room.  
  
"If only I had heard them come in, he wouldn't be like this. I was so tired last night. I'm always so scared that I'll never see him again when he goes off to face the battles. Like what he did with the Creature four years ago and ten years before that. Now he's gotten himself hurt because of me," she said, tears falling down her face.  
  
"He'll be fine Catlanda. He's strong. Now go get some rest. You stayed up half the night trying to save Ardeth's life," Evie told her.  
  
"But only if you wake me if something happens," Catlanda replied.  
  
"Of course," laughed Evie.  
  
The Medjai headed into her own bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
***  
  
Isis purred as Rick walked in through the door. He stared at her with a disgusted look.  
  
"What do you want? Here I'm beginning to trust your master from the last time and the next thing I know, somebody's after that thing she carries. And in London of all places," he snarled at her.  
  
Isis whimpered and backed away. She walked past Evie, who was coming to greet him.  
  
"Rick, what did you to Isis now?" she asked him curiously.  
  
He did not answer her but the look on his face answered it all for her: his distrust towards the female Medjai and her animals came back with a vengence. She sighed as she watched him..  
  
"When will you learn to trust them fully and not worry about every little thing that happens to come their way? It's not her fault the Spire's in popular demand and there's only one available," Evie angrily told him.  
  
Rick didn't answer her but instead walked right by her in an obviously bad mood.  
  
***  
  
Ms. Langrid sat at her desk, marking some papers while the children were busily working in groups. She kept her eye on Alex the entire time.  
  
"Hey Alex, your cousin looks like an interesting person. Do you think we'll be able to see her again?" asked one student.  
  
"Yeah. She's cool. I want to come visit her at your house sometime before she has to leave for her home," said another with a sigh.  
  
The teacher heard these remarks and snickered to herself.  
  
'Perfect. Their curiousity is how I can get the wretched brat here,' she thought to herself.  
  
She climbed out of her chair and walked over to the students huddled in the small group.  
  
"Kids, I happened to overhear you talking about the young woman who was here yesterday. How'd you like to meet her again and have her talk about her homeland?" she asked them.  
  
The students started to cheer at the idea, wide smiles on their faces. Their hands went into the air. The others looked over at them.  
  
"Alex, do you think she'll be able to come in a couple of days?" Ms. Langris asked Alex.  
  
"I'll ask her once I get home today and let you know tomorrow Ms. Langrid," he replied with a small smile. "I don't think she'll have a problem with it."  
  
There was a class full of happy smiles and cheers as they heard the news.  
  
***  
  
Evie was in the living room reading a book when a knock came to the front door. She opened it up to see a couple of her friends.  
  
"Good afternoon Evelyn. We thought we'd drop in for a visit," one of the women said.  
  
"Why hello. I never expected company. Come on in," Evie replied, opening the door further, allowing them inside the house.  
  
"We brought our daughters with. They wanted to join us this time," the other said.  
  
"That's fine with me," Evie replied as they headed back to the living room and sat down.  
  
"Where's your son? Still at school?" wondered one woman.  
  
"Yes, he is Rebecca. I expect him home in about an hour," Evie said as she headed into the kitchen.  
  
The four women waited as the tea was brought back.  
  
"Evelyn, I believe you've already met my daughter Erin," Rebecca said.  
  
"And my Kari as well," Anne, the other woman, put in.  
  
"Yes, I have," Evelyn replied, lifting up the teacup.  
  
***  
  
Upstairs, Isis perked up her ears as she slept beside her master in Ardeth's room. Marok was there with Catlanda. They were talking to each other as she started to growl and lifted her head up. The two glanced between each other as Isis stared at the door.  
  
"Isis, what's wrong?" asked Catlanda, stroking the cat's head.  
  
The lynx ignored her for the second time as she continued to growl. She suddenly bolted out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"Does she do this a lot?" asked an obviously annoyed Marok.  
  
"Not usually. This behaviour is very unlike her. Perhaps it is because we are here," Catlanda replied as they hurried after her.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs, Erin and Kari were looking at the sword rack as their mothers talked with Evie.  
  
"Amazing, aren't they?" asked Erin.  
  
"Totally. I'd love to see one in action," agreed Kari as they stared at them in awe.  
  
They turned around at the moment to see Isis behind them. They screeched and started to back away from the growling animal.  
  
Evie, Rebecca and Anna ran into the room to see the situation. The two mothers were shocked.  
  
"Where did this beast come from?" demanded Anne.  
  
Catlanda ran into the room and up to the cat, laying the Spire on the floor.  
  
"Be careful, that thing's dangerous," warned Erin.  
  
All Catlanda did was gently scold the cat.  
  
"Isis, I don't want to see that again, do you hear me?" she said in Arabic as Marok came down the stairs.  
  
The cat whimpered. Catlanda picked her up and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Marok, could you get the Spire?" she asked him.  
  
"But..." he started.  
  
"Didn't we have this discussion already?" she reprimanded. "Pick it up."  
  
"Wait Catlanda!" called Evie, hurrying up to them.  
  
The two stopped and Evie stood before them, facing the shocked guests.  
  
"I neglected to tell you we had company already. Everybody, this is Catlanda and Marok. The cat's hers and her name's Isis. These two are staying with us, along with Catlanda's father for a visit here in London. Catlanda, Marok, these are friends of mine. This is Anne, Rebecca and their daughters Erin and Kari," Evelyn quickly explained.  
  
"Such control over such a wild animal, it's unbelievable," gasped Erin.  
  
"Come on, let's go talk and get to know more about each other," Anne said before they walked over to the couch.  
  
Catlanda stayed where she was until Evie walked up to her.  
  
"Let me take Isis outside for now and check up on Ardeth first. I need to make sure he's alright," Catlanda told her.  
  
"Understandable. We'll be in there and you come when you're ready," she replied.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Plans Moving Ahead and Being Prepared

Alex ran home once school was let out for the day. He ran in through the door to see the seven sitting in the living room. He ran up to Catlanda and Marok.

"You guys, my class wants you two to come back and talk to us about Egypt in a couple of days! Can you come? Can you come? Can you come?" he excitedly asked them.

"Whoa, hold it sport. Your class wants us to give them a visit? What exactly does your teacher say about this? She didn't really approve of us the last time we gave her class a visit," asked Marok, sounding a bit concerned.

"She's the one who suggested it once she heard us talking about you two. What do you say? Will you come?" he replied, almost pleading.

The two looked at each other with some worry in their eyes. They spoke quietly in Arabic before turning towards Alex.

"Of course we will Alex. Can't disappoint the kids," Marok said with a small smile.

"Whoa. Not only are they cool, and their animals, so is their language," Erin gasped in awe.

"I totally agree," said Kari.

"I say we go and see what they have to say about their home. They are so interesting," Erin suggested.

Kari vigorously nodded in agreement.

00000

Rick walked into the house later in the day only to find an exuberant Alex.

"What's the occasion Alex? What happened that was so magnificent?" he asked as the boy jumped into his arms.

"Catlanda and Marok agreed to go to my school in a few days to talk to my classmates and me," replied Alex.

Rick's expression of happiness immediately went to an expression of disbelief.

"Really? This isn't some joke? They really want to listen to some desert girl and boy?" he asked, the anger tinting his voice.

"No joke. They can't wait and neither can I," Alex told him happily.

Rick put the boy down and Alex watched as his father hurried into Ardeth's room. He grabbed Catlanda by the robes and stared at her.

"Listen. Tell that boy down there that you won't go to his school. I don't want him in danger from all the nasty folk that you seem to attract with that thing," Rick told her angrily.

Marok put a hand on Rick's and moved them away with an angry look on his face.

"No, you listen. We want to go as much as you want us to. The only reason we're doing this is because of the man we saw at the school the other day. If we don't do something now, he'll come back and it could be much worse than the last time," Marok explained to him.

"You mean it could be worse than one of my friends nearly losing his life?" Rick replied, staring at the two.

"Also consider this O'Connell. Those men are the only people who were after the Spire," Catlanda told him.

Rick glared at them before walking out of the room.

"I don't want you to go," came a soft voice from the bed.

The duo twirled around to see that Ardeth was awake.

00000

Pyram was reading the newspaper as Ms. Langrid walked in the front door.

"So how did it go with getting the girl?" he asked, looking up from the picture of the Medjai and horses on the front page.

"Easier than I thought it would be. The students were wanting to see her again," she replied. "I'll let you know for sure tomorrow. The boy's going to make sure with her tonight but I suspect she will say yes," she explained with a smile and laugh.

"Perfect! If those two accept, everything will be falling right into place and our people will finally have the Spire of Isis. Unlike the last attempt with Laron, we will succeed where he failed," Pyram said, staring to laugh.

Ms. Langrid joined in further as he crumpled the paper up and threw it into the wastebasket.

"This will work. I know it will Caroline," he quietly said.

"I don't doubt it. Too bad those men you sent after them didn't get it," she commented.

"Those men were incompetants. I only sent them to see if they could get it without allowing the attack to be connected to us," Pyram explained.

He pouring some wine into the glasses on the table. They lifted them and took a sip.

00000

"What do you mean you don't want us to go? We have to go in order to stop this man before he attacks us again," Marok demanded, Catlanda sitting down beside him.

"It's too dangerous. You'll get hurt," he quietly replied, lifting his hand.

"You should talk. You nearly died trying to save my life. We're going and if you think you're going with us, you're more crazy than I ever took you for," she replied, taking his hand.

"I'm going, no matter how I feel. The only way I'm not going is if I'm not awake," Ardeth told her.

"Man, you are stubborn and I thought she was the worst I met," Marok quietly said to himself.

Ardeth closed his eyes but he still held onto her hands.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not," he replied.

"Alright but Isis' coming as well in case you need help," she sighed.

They could not help but watch as he winced from the immense pain in his shoulder. His hand found its way to the covered wound on his leg. His eyes opened and stared at his daughter.

"It looks like I taught you well though I never thought you'd be doing it on me," he told her.

"I learned from the best you know and the best knew I had to know when I was all alone in the middle of the desert," she replied with a small smile.

Marok turned and faced the door as he heard their conversation. He closed his eyes.

_'What if she's right? They are father and daughter. Have I been blind to that all this time? The title of leader might be passed onto her someday. I've never listened before, but why is she changing all that is about me?'_ he thought to himself. _'It's all so confusing.'_

00000

Later in the evening, Evie walked into the room only to see Ardeth awake. Catlanda was asleep in the bed beside him and he was stroking her hair. The Spire was on the floor.

"What...?" she quietly started.

"She was here since I awoke this afternoon. She was so tired that she didn't want to go anywhere. All that she does in the desert requires her to be always on the go and little sleep. It's very tiring," he replied.

He shifted his weight to the edge of the bed and stood up. He limped over to Evie, who kept her eye on him in case he needed help.

"Evelyn, whatever happens, the Spire must be protected from the men who desire it. I hope you understand that's why I'm going with them," he told her.

He tryied to hold the mild pain from showing on his face. She nodded.

"I understand. Just please be careful. She's worried about you enough already by what I've heard. I hate to see her lose the one man that means the most to her," she reassured him.

"I know. She'd rather give up the Spire than see me die," he sighed.

00000

The next day, Alex ran to school. He ran into the classroom to see his teacher at her desk. He walked up to her.

"Ms. Langrid, they said they's come tomorrow for sure," he told her.

"Alright Alex, I'll announce it today that they'll be coming tomorrow," she replied with a smile.

As he started off for his desk, she evilly smiled to herself.

_'Pyram, you will be pleased. They've fallen into right into your trap. You're such a genius,'_ she thought to herself.

TBC...


	7. Careful and Excited

Author's Note-Deana, don't worry. I'm not going to do that to our favourite Medjai. I couldn't so that to him at all. (EVER! (Man! He's hot, cute, handsome, good looking, uh, seriously, need I go on here?)) Well, have fun! (With what do you ask? Shrugs shoulders. I guess with whatever you have fun doing.)

00000

Catlanda awoke the next morning to see Ardeth sitting in the chair next to the bed, eyes closed. She climbed out of the bed and up to him. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before they came to rest on her. He smiled.

"That can't be comfortable," she told him with a smile.

"You're awake. Good. Evelyn's making some breakfast for us as we speak. Hope you're hungry. It smells delicious," Ardeth told her. "And no, it isn't too comfortable. My shoulder is beginning to hurt a little from it."

She nodded as she prepared to help him stand. She helped Ardeth to his feet, who stumbled a bit once he did so.

"Um, Father, are you sure you're up to going tomorrow? You're not fit to go anywhere; although that leg injury is bad it's not nearly as bad as your shoulder. You'll be so weak and tired from loss of blood," she asked him.

He looked at her in amazement.

"You haven't called me that since you were fourteen. Of course we had to change that so our enemies wouldn't find out and use you against me. I know it was just a promise to your real father to raise you, I've always considered you my own no matter what," he explained to her. "And yes, I'll be fine. Don't you worry about me. I faced off against the Creature twice and survived."

"I know that," she said. "But that's in the past. It's now that I'm more worried about."

The two walked downstairs, to be greeted by Evie, Marok and Jonathan.

"Good, you're up. Alex can't stop talking about tomorrow. He's excited to learn more about Egypt," Jonathan told them.

"Of course it will Jonathan. Rick, Jonathan and I are going as well as Ardeth. I think Erin and Kari are going as well Catlanda. Remember them from yesterday? I heard them talking about going while they were here so don't be surprised when you seem them there," Evie told her.

Ardeth was a bit confused as he glanced between them.

"We had company yesterday when you were upstairs resting from your trip here," explained Evie.

She placed the food on the table as Ardeth nodded in reply.

00000

Rick was working outside, thinking about what was said to him the day before.

_'They are the only people who were after the Spire.'_

The words echoed in his mind over and over again. He threw down what he was working with and gasped for air.

"What will it take before they're all gone?" he asked himself before heading inside.

He saw the three Medjai sitting at the table. He glanced at Marok, who seemed to be lost in thought. His stare went to the other two, who calmly sat, eating the food placed before them. Rick then wondered what the outcome of the incident with Ramses II would be if the Medjai hadn't been there to help stop him.

He sighed for he was afraid he knew the truth.

00000

Later that day, Ardeth sat on the bed and exposed his shoulder so it could be treated. Catlanda looked carefully at the wound. She put her hand on his back and tested the tenderness of the wound with her index finger as Marok stood behind her. Ardeth winced a little when she did so. She sighed.

"Still hurts though it's only been a day," he sighed.

"By the looks of it, it doesn't look infected yet. Hope it doesn't get worse. We better keep an eye on it until it heals and be careful Ardeth. Just don't overexert yourself," she told him. "Nobody here wants you to get worse."

"Alex and Jonathan still don't know it happened. All they know about is your gunshot wound," Marok put in, sounding upset.

"It's good they don't know. They don't need to know how close to danger they were," Ardeth told him.

The two looked at him as Ardeth covered the wound again. Ardeth looked at the two. His gaze came to the young woman sitting next to him and he saw the bandaged wound on her arm.

"Catlanda, have you been hiding your injuries again? You know you should've told me about that already," he sharply told her.

"I'm fine, really," she told him.

He stared at her with a look that read 'let's just wait and see.'

00000

Ms. Langrid walked into the house after the school day was over to greet Pyram. He watched her as she smiled, causing him to smile a huge smile.

"They took the bait," she said with evil happiness in her voice. "It's sitting out in the open."

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait until they fall in...and destroy them once and for all," he said, starting to laugh. "Then, we'll have enough power to take over the world."

She joined in and wine was poured and they drank it.

"This is to our plans finally succeeding," Pyram said. "After we get it, we have to thank Alex O'Connell and his parents for delivering the Spire right to us."

"Most definately," agreed Ms. Langrid.

Pyram gazed out the window as the day died down and the night overtook the land. He could almost taste the victory he would be faced with. The Spire would be his, the protector would be dead and so would another Medjai.

Caroline walked up behind him.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. The kids know she's coming. Too bad she won't leave the school alive along with that accursed friend of hers," she replied.

"All we have to do now is wait until the time comes. I know we shall win the fight in the end though," Pyram told her. "They won't even know what hit them until it's too late!"

TBC...


	8. At School and Nowhere Else to Go

The next day, the Medjai and O'Connells started to prepare themselves for the day's events. Alex was jumping up and down as they started out the door.

"Yippee! The kids at school are going to be so excited when we get there. I can't wait!" he cried, standing in front if his parents.

"Yes, we know Alex. You couldn't stop talking about it yesterday," Evie told him.

Jonathan looked around at the small group.

"I still can't see why I'm going," he said to no one in particular.

Everybody looked at him with curious stares.

"Jonathan, this is your nephew we're talking about. You don't want to go to own nephew's school for a lecture that's by someone he knows?" asked Evie.

"Though I guess it would be interesting," Jonathan quickly said with a smile.

Rick gave a sigh of disgust as he helped Ardeth out the door. The Medjai looked at him with curiousity in his eyes.

"O'Connell, what's wrong? You don't seem yourself today, or any other day that I've been here," he mused.

"I have a bad feeling about this, that's all. But don't worry about me now, worry about yourself. You need to get better," Rick replied as he helped Ardeth into the car.

Isis jumped into the seat next to him, purring happily. Rick was very surprised by this action.

"Rick, she's going with to help Ardeth. I know the last time she was there, it wasn't that good of an impression but this time she's going to be on her best behavior, believe me," Catlanda told him with a wide smile on her face.

He stared at her as she did so. He was still a bit upset over everything with her as she climbed on her horse. He appeared startled.

"You mean you're actually taking that thing with you?" he said with the shock evident in his voice.

"Of course. They might want to see him again after what happened," she replied as Marok climbed on his horse.

00000

At the school, the students already there were excited. The desks were prepared and they eagerly sat in them, waiting for the day to start.

Ms. Langrid was sitting in her chair, Pyram standing behind her. He was impatiently waiting for the prize that was about to be delivered to him. He started to pace back and forth.

"You'd better stop or else make a hole in the floor. They're coming and we'll claim our prize," she quietly reassured him.

"I realize that though it's getting harder to wait by the passing minute. It's so close I can actually taste it," he replied.

They heard the door open and they looked to see the object walk into the room. Ardeth sat down in a chair as Marok kept an eye on Catlanda as she walked over to the desk.

"We're here, is there anything we need to know?" she asked the teacher.

Ms. Langrid glanced at Pyram before answering.

"No, there's not. You can tell the kids about your homeland and maybe something about its history," she replied.

"Alright," Catlanda said in agreement before walking back to her small group.

"So, what are we talking about?" wondered Marok, crossing him arms.

"Our homeland and its history," she replied.

Ardeth watched the man behind the teacher. The two men soon locked eyes and it subsequently turned into a staring contest. Ardeth soon broke his stare and faced the ground.

_'It can't be. It possibly can't be him. He's dead,'_ he told himself, unconsciously holding onto his wounded arm.

Evie noticed his uneasiness and placed an hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Ardeth, what's wrong?" she quietly asked him.

He shook his head as more students walked into the classroom and sat down. They looked at the Medjai as they did so and smiled. At the desk, Ms. Langrid noticed Pyram's stare and gave a confused look.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"A old friend of mine. Someone who I never suspected to be here. I will have much fun today with those two," he replied, snickering.

Erin and Kari walked into the classroom and saw the O'Connells and company. The two headed in their direction.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Kari wondered.

Erin was watching Ardeth as he rubbed his arm.

"What's with his arm?" she asked Evie.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's a wound from a few weeks ago that hasn't fully healed yet. It's still a little sore," he explained.

Kari watched the three in awe at their clothes and and everything else in general. Her stare came to the Spire and her face turned to that of confusion.

"What's that thing?" she asked, pointing at it.

Catlanda lifted it up and her eyes looked away from the young woman.

"It's an artifact my father found several years ago. He left it with me for safekeeping," came the reply.

"Oh," Erin said.

As soon as everybody was inside the room and sitting in their seats, Ms. Langrid stood before the students.

"Good morning everybody. I'm sure you all remember the young woman and man who were here a few days ago. Well, by popular demand, they have come back to talk to us about their homeland. Please welcome Catlanda and Marok," she introduced, starting to clap and move out of the way.

The two walked to the front of the room and she placed the Spire on the table behind her.

"Well, how can we start? We come from Egypt. It's a country far from here in northern Africa. It's full of sand, some animals and lots of people," started Marok, stepping forward.

"He speaks true," agreed Catlanda. "One might think that there's nothing interesting there but we've already seen a few exciting things there already."

"Although we couldn't possibly tell you all of them, there's so many," Marok put in.

Catlanda smiled at the comment.

"In Egypt, we come from Cairo, the capital of Egypt. Busy place. We speak Arabic there," Catlanda added.

"Well, there's not much more we can tell you about our home right off the top of our heads. Any questions?" asked Marok.

The questions flew through the air and they started to answer them as best, and as fast, as they could. From the back of the room, Pyram lifted up his gun and aimed it at the distracted Catlanda.

"Now, you will be dead and the Spire will be ours," he whispered, putting his finger on the triggor.

Ardeth looked at the back of the room from watching his daughter and immediately put on a look of terror as he quickly stared at the place the gun was pointing at...

TBC...


	9. When All Else Fails

Ardeth heard the gun click and he quickly stood up.

"Catlanda, watch out!" he cried a split second before the triggor was pulled.

There was little thinking as the two heard his cries. They heard the gun from the back of the room and the bullet heading right for them.

"Spire, shield!" she cried above the screams as she instinctively raised her arms.

The yellow eyes glowed from on the table. The bullet was knocked from its current path to the window, where it shattered it into pieces. Pyram growled at the new development as he watched Ardeth hurry up to Catlanda. He held onto her shoulders as she held onto the Spire with a death grip.

"Are you alright?" he frantically asked her.

She nodded her head as she gave him a hug.

"She knows now to use it and well for that matter," he whispered to himself as he lowered the gun.

The kids began to quickly mill out of the room as Pyram's men began to hurry in. Rick stationed himself near the Medjai as Alex ran over to his mother and uncle. Erin and Kari were clinging to each other for dear life, unable to move. The men aimed their guns at the small group of four. Ardeth held Catlanda close to him. Marok and Rick were both prepared.

"What's this? Four of you against several of us? How pathetic! And it is you Ardeth after all. It's so nice to see you again after all this time. It will be a pleasure to finally kill you," Pyram commented, laughter tracing his voice.

Ardeth growled himself.

"What is he talking about? Ardeth?" asked Rick.

"I thought I recognized him. He is Pyram and is part of the same group of mauraders as Laron and the men we encountered last year. I met him several years ago when we met out in the desert and dueled for a bit before a sandstorm came upon us. I thought I saw him die then and there," Ardeth explained.

"We were after the Spire, which we'll get now," Pyram replied before pointing a gun at Catlanda. "Or she will die."

"You will not get it. Not now, not ever," Marok told them.

"She will never give it to you scumbags," Rick told them.

Pyram glanced behind him at the men.

"I do not think so. You are vastly outnumbered," he said with a smile.

The three men in the small group stood their ground before the first of the bullets were fired. Ardeth pushed Catlanda to the ground, the bullets flying past his head and he fell hard onto his severely injured shoulder. He gasped in pain and held onto his shoulder as he laid on the floor. Catlanda stood over him, protecting him. Pyram hurried over to her and he pulled out his sword.

"This is real funny. The leader of the Medjai being protected by a woman," Pyram said, laughing.

"It's funny to you but dead serious to us," gasped Catlanda, holding out the Spire.

The two blocked each others attacks before she knocked him to the floor. She raised the Spire over her head.

"You will pay for what you've done my people," she told him angrily.

Next thing she knew, she was looking at the floor and a gun was pointed at her back.

"Don't move or die," the man ordered her. "Now give up the Spire."

Her grip around the Spire loosened and she fell into semi-consciousness. The man picked it up and cheered. Ardeth couldn't help but watch the scene play out before him. He slowly moved away, his hand slightly blood from his shoulder, but was stopped by a stinging and painful sensation in the lower part of his leg. He looked to see that Pyram grabbed a large piece of glass and shoved it into his leg. He was raking it downward. Ardeth tried to hold back the cry of pain as best as he could before the glass was taken out, then he cried out. He tried to scramble away but was unable to. Pyram stood up as he watched Ardeth start to bleed on the floor and hold onto his painful shoulder.

"Now, you are mine and you cannot stop me," he laughed as he stepped on the Medjai's shoulder.

Ardeth cried out even louder.

00000

Rick and Marok were doing better with their battle. The American shot down some more men before heading to help Marok, who finished the men before him.

"How're you doing?" asked Rick.

"Fine. How're you doing?" Marok replied.

"I've been better than being attacked in a school," he replied.

"Well, let's go help Ardeth and Catlanda," suggested Marok.

Their jaws dropped to their floor when they saw the scene before them of Ardeth and Catlanda on the floor. She was partly conscious and he was terribly bleeding from yet another wound, this one coming from the leg.

"Oh man are you going to get it, hurting my friend like that," Rick snarled at Pyram, whose stare went to him.

"Oh, it's only you O'Connell. You're pathetic," he said, who was now heading towards him.

"Noone calls me pathetic and gets away with it," Rick told him as he lifted his guns.

Marok rushed to Ardeth's side as Pyram was distracted by Rick. He saw the gaping wound in his leg and Isis sitting by his side, whimpering. Ardeth was close to the point of unconsciouness again as Marok tried to stop the bleeding.

"I can't believe you're taking all this torture Ardeth. It's unbelievable," he whispered.

Erin watched as Pyram was now facing off against Rick when she saw Ms. Langrid out of the corner of her eye attacking Evie and Alex. She held Evie by the collar against the wall.

"Mom!" cried Alex.

"Thank you for raising such a gullible son and leading the Spire right to us," thanked Caroline with a huge smile on her face.

"You're not welcome," retorted Evie, trying to free herself.

Jonathan put his arms around the woman's neck and pulled her away from his sister.

"Get away from her," he told her.

The teacher struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"Someone help me here," he pleaded.

Kari quickly grabbed the woman's feet and the two soon had her pinned to the ground. Erin took this opportunity to run over the female Medjai, who was slowly getting to her feet. She frantically looked for the Spire as she became fully aware.

"They have it," Erin told her, causing her to groan.

Evie watched the man who had it. He had his back to her as she quietly walked up behind him and she grabbed it out of his hands. Evie proceeded to hit the man over the head with it before he could do anything else.

"Not anymore they don't," Evie said, holding tightly onto it.

Rick circled around with Pyram doing the same thing. Pyram was laughing.

"Try as you might. You won't defeat me. Ardeth had the chance to and even he couldn't do it. What makes you think you can?" he asked.

"A unknown strategy," Rick replied with a smile.

"And what exactly is your strategy?" wondered the robed man.

"Like I'm telling you," the American replied the smile turning into a grin.

Isis came up from behind him and bit Pyram in the leg, causing him to scream and fall to the floor. Rick walked up to him as she loosened her grasp.

"Now that was my plan. Now you can't go anywhere except for jail for attacking Ardeth and Catlanda," Rick told him, turning away. "Isis, keep an eye on him."

He hurried up to Ardeth as Isis licked her lips, keeping an ever watchful eye on her prisoner. Pyram gasped when he saw what he thought was a smile...

Catlanda were already present at the scene and at Ardeth's side. The Medjai was shaking all over from the blood he already lost. She and Marok were frantically trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound.

"Oh god, please don't leave me now," Catlanda whispered, the tears flowing freely down her face.

TBC...


	10. When All Seems Lost and Forgotten

Evie ran over to the scene and saw the large wound on his leg that they were trying to stop.

"Oh my god," she said as she moved out of the way.

"This is just as bad as the wounds he's already suffered, probably worse since he's losing so much blood and he's lost so much already," Marok said, gasping for air.

Catlanda moved the clothing away from Ardeth's shoulder only to see it was slightly bleeding again from where it was stepped on by Pyram. She groaned as she looked at it.

"Spire, can't you do anything for him?" she desperately asked it.

"No, I cannot. You know it's impossible for me to do so or anything related for you to help him," the Spire replied.

Alex clung onto his mother from behind the group. She obscured his view so he wouldn't have to see the bloody mess Ardeth was in.

"What's going to happen Mom?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know Alex, I simply don't know," she replied.

The small group looked on as Catlanda took her sash off and tied it tightly around Ardeth's leg. She stared at his closed eyes and emotionless face.

"All those times worrying about the battles with the Creature and the Demon and it all comes down to a bunch of men demanding the Spire. He would've never gotten stabbed if it weren't for me," she cried before standing up and running away.

Marok reached out to grab her arm but she was just out of reach before she ran out of the room.

"I'd better go talk to her," Evie told them before hurrying out herself.

Alex, Jonathan, Erin and Kari all walked over to the door and waited outside. Marok and Rick both sighed. They looked at each other in confusion.

"What's your problem with whatever?" wondered Rick.

"I was always jealous of the 'special' attention he gave her over everybody else. I never listened to authority because of that reason. I never knew why until a few days ago when she finally told me. That's why I've never seemed to fond to be here with her," explained Marok.

"Hey, I don't think so Marok. I know I've never liked the girl much myself, I didn't know they considered themselves related until I overheard them say so themselves one night last year while trying to defeat Ramses. Now if I didn't hear that, I would have never known he took her in as his own all those years ago. He treats her the same way as he does everybody else when around other people unless her life is obviously in danger," Rick angrily told him. "Like what he was doing the other night when those jerks broke into the house. Now let's try and stop the bleeding "

Marok watched in awe as Rick knelt by the Medjai in an attempt to help stop the immense bleeding.

00000

Catlanda ran past the children and up to her waiting horse.

"Catlanda, stop!" cried a voice from behind her.

She stopped beside her horse, who was still tied up, and didn't move as Evie ran up from behind her. The two looked at each other.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault," Evie told her.

Catlanda just stared at her before before falling to her knees. Evie knelt beside her and gave her a hug as she cried on her shoulder.

"He's going to live," Evie whispered in her ear.

"No he's not. He's going to die because of me. The bleeding can't be stopped and it's all because of me," she sobbed.

00000

Rick finished wrapping up the wound, which was soaking through as fast as he could put it on.

"That guy did a number on him," he said as he pulled out the needle and thread from his pocket.

He stared at them before standing up and running out the door. He turned the corner to find his wife and Medjai by the horses.

"Catlanda, that wound needs to be closed and closed now. You're the only one I know that can do it before we take him in to get some help," Rick called out to her. "I believe in you."

Evie was shocked at the words as she looked at the now running Medjai. The two ran inside and she started to close the wond as best as she could.

Several minutes later, she was finished and the wound was completely closed. Her hands, again, were full of Ardeth's blood. Her long black hair was covered in it as it hung limply over her shoulders. Evie walked over to her.

"Come on, let's get back to the house as Rick takes him to the hospital," she whispered as she helped the Medjai to her feet.

"We helped him too late. He's going to die, I know he is," Catlanda quietly replied as she slowly climbed onto her horse.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed onto the neck of her horse. Evie was surprised as Marok climbed onto the other horse and led Geb down the street.

"I'll take her back to the house, don't you worry," he called back to them.

Rick and Jonathan put Ardeth into the car and drove immediately to the hospital.

Once there, they handed him over to doctors, who took him to a nearby room. Jonathan looked at Rick with a curious look.

"What do you think will happen now to him?" he asked.

"Don't know. He lost a lot of blood from all those injuries he suffered. All we can do now is wait," he replied.

Alex and Evie ran into the lobby behind them as Rick was talking. The four sat and waited for the doctors to come and tell them anything, whether it be good or bad news. They were giving up all hope of his survival when a doctor walked out and up to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell, you're here with the Arabic gentleman, correct?" he asked.

The two nodded as they stood up in anticipation.

"I think you'll be happy to know that he's doing better now. It'll be a while before he wakes up but I'm pretty sure he'll make it through this night and many more to follow," he said.

Smiles crept onto all of their faces as they hugged each other.

TBC...


	11. Lost and Forgotten is Found and Remember...

Catlanda became aware to familiar sounds and smells around her. She thought she was in the desert, Isis and Geb by her side in the temple. Ardeth was with the rest of the tribe, safe and well until she felt a familiar lick to her face. She quickly opened her eyes to see Isis sitting on top of her. She quickly sat up and Isis started to purr loudly as she rubbed her face against her master's.

"Isis, it's you," she said, finding herself in a bedroom.

"Good, you're awake," came Marok's voice. "I was worried."

She looked at him and gave a small smile for he said it in a sheepish manner.

"Marok, you're difficult to understand sometimes, you know that?" she told him. "No, wait. All the time."

Both of them started to laugh.

"Can we go see him now?" Evie asked impatiently.

"Of course you can. Though be warned. He's still unconscious and probably won't respond to anything you say or do," the doctor replied.

"Jonathan, stay out here with Alex," Rick told him as he and Evie followed the doctor.

"But Dad, why can't I go in?" whined Alex.

"Maybe another time sport, just not now," Rick replied.

Jonathan sighed as he bent down to face his nephew.

"Alex, they do know what's best for you. You'll have your chance to go see Ardeth. Your parents don't think that now is the best time," his uncle told him, ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Uncle John, quit it," laughed Alex as he moved his head away.

The two watched Rick and Evie walk inside. Evie and Rick walked into the room and saw Ardeth on one of the beds. His shoulder was rebandaged plus both legs were bandaged as well from the recent injuries. Both of the O'Connells sighed as they sat in chairs by their friend.

"He looks terrible," Evie gasped.

"Yeah, but he's going to live through it Evie. We have to believe in him. Let's just hope this doesn't cause permanant damage and that he can still lead his tribe," Rick said to her with a sigh.

"I suggest we come back tomorrow with Catlanda and Marok. I'm sure they would want to see him," Evie happened to say.

Rick nodded.

"Especially her. She's pretty upset by it," Rick agreed. "After all, she does think it's her fault that he's like this."

"Of course she would be upset! The man who took her in and raised her as his own daughter is lying in a hospital bed with serious injuries and unconscious. Rick, I know she knows deep in her heart that it's not her fault. It will never be her fault. It was Ardeth's choice to become involved with her and this is what happened," Evie told him as she got up out of the chair and walked out of the room.

Rick watched her leave, reaching out to her as she did so. His stare returned to his unconscious friend.

"Ardeth. Please live through this. If not for us, for Catty. I was wrong about her as Marok was wrong about both of you," Rick told him. "I think he understands you two better...as do I."

The man stood up and walked out of the room and to his family.

What he didn't see when he left was Ardeth squinting his closed eyes.

00000

The next day, Marok went to the local jail with Evie. There, he saw Pyram, who looked at him and growled.

"You dare show your face to me again Medjai?" he asked.

"Of course. It is my duty to see that those who are responsible for attacking my people are properly dealt with. It seems I don't have to worry. Evelyn here has reassured me that you and that woman will be properly dealt with under her law and I hope you get dealt with accordingly," he explained to him.

Pyram growled louder and angrily grabbed onto the bars.

"Know this. I wasn't the first after the Spire of Isis, nor will I be the last. There are more men out there like Laron and myself and we won't stop until we get it," Pyram warned him.

"And just like this time and the last two times, we will stop you," Marok replied.

"Also know this Medjai. If Laron had not attacked your people all those years ago, your precious leader might be dead right now," the man snickered.

Marok could not do anything except stand there with his mouth open. Marok growled and stormed out of the building. Evie followed him.

"Marok, stop! Listen to me!" she called to him.

"No, he's right. I finally realize the bond between Ardeth and Catlanda is special because he took her in. She might not have thought nearly as much of him if either of her parents had lived through that attack. Their relationship might not have as deep as it is now," Marok told her as he continued to walk.

Evie watched him walk down the street and sighed.

"Though you could only be right," she whispered.

Rick took the sad female Medjai to the hospital.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"You'll see," replied Rick as they headed into a room.

She gasped at who was in the bed.

"Ardeth! He's alive!?" she cried as she hurried over to the bed and held his hand.

A doctor came hurrying in and saw them.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"This is his daughter, don't worry," Rick told him.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

Rick quietly walked to the doorway as Catlanda stayed by Ardeth's bedside the tears in her eyes.

Evie and Marok walked up behind him. He looked at the two.

"She's happy," Evie said.

"Yeah, but I suggest we leave them alone for a bit," Rick told them, walking away from the door.

The two soon followed.

00000

Later, Catlanda had fallen asleep by the bed when she heard a groan coming from it. Her eyes opened and her head bolted upright to see movement coming from the bed.

"Father?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm here," came a quiet voice and a hand moved up to his good arm went up to her hand lying on the bed.

She gave him a hug as she cried on his uninjured shoulder.

"I'll be fine sweetheart," Ardeth told her as he put his good arm around her.

TBC...

Author's Note-How was the chapter? Was it bad? Good? What?


	12. When You Think You're Safe

Catlanda sat nervously, and impatiently in her chair in the courtroom with Marok, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan. It was the day that Pyram and Caroline were being tried for the attack in the school.

"When will it get over?" she demanded, clinging onto the Spire.

"It hasn't even started yet," Evie told her from on the other side of Rick.

"I'm just glad the jerk's getting what he deserves for attacking Ardeth. The guy easily could've died from loss of blood," Rick muttered under his breath.

The doors behind them suddenly opened and Pyram was brought into the room. He angrily looked at the Medjai as he walked past them. He was almost snarling at them. He was led to a table where his female accomplice was already sitting.

"Look what we've gotten ourselves into all over that Spire," she whispered to him.

"I know. Did you know she's here with her friends?" he replied quietly.

She shook her head with obvious hate.

"Order!" came the judge's voice.

His stare came to rest on the two sitting before him.

"How do you plead?" he asked them.

"Not guilty," Pyram replied.

"Not according to the evidence we have. You almost shot one young woman before attacking another man and seriously injuring him," the judge replied, looking at the papers before him.

"Well, don't believe it," replied Pyram.

Rick was growing angry as he heard the statement.

_'Believe what you will Pyram, if they let you out, be careful for they will come afer you,'_ he thought to himself.

The day went on and a few more witnesses were called to the stand until Pyram was called up himself. Catlanda and Marok stared him down as he walked up and sat there.

"Tell what happened in your words please," one man asked him.

"I was there with Caroline, listening to the young woman and man who were asked to come and talk to us about their homeland. Then the rest of their people ran in and attacked us," he said.

The people in the room began to whisper to each other.

"But all the other witnesses say you attacked the older gentleman that was with her and seriously injured him," the judge replied, looking through his papers.

"The woman is not as she seems to be. She lies," Pyram explained, starting to become angry.

The people in the crowd gasped and their jaws dropped. Catlanda's dropped the furthest.

"Why I ought to..." she started, climbing to her feet.

Four hands pulled her down.

"It's not worth it. We all know you're not," Jonathan told her.

"Try telling that to them," Rick said as she sat down.

They stared at the man at the front of the room before hearing the doors open to reveal a man. Pyram gasped when he saw the face for it was Ardeth.

"Really? Are you truly calling my daughter a liar?" he asked.

He began limp over to the front of the room. Rick and Jonathan stood to help him but he waved them off.

"You are obviously the one who's lying here. Your story does not match anyone else's and since it was this charming woman there who asked if my daughter could talk to you, I can't see why she is a liar," Ardeth told him.

"I have to ask you to leave," a man asked him, stepping before him.

Catlanda was angry. She could not hold it in any longer.

"Spire, think you can kill from the inside out?" she asked quietly through gritted teeth.

The yellow eyes was all the response she needed to smile. Pyram sat quietly in the chair at the front of the room, watching Ardeth being taken to the back of the room before he felt a burning sensation in his stomach. It progressed further down to his legs and up to his chest until it was throughout his entire body. He screamed out in agony as everybody there watched him in confusion, not knowing what to do. They watched him stand up with his hands on his head and still screaming.

Then he collpased onto the floor.

One man ran up to him. He checked for a pulse only to not find one nor was Pyram breathing.

"He's dead," the man told the crowd in amazement.

Everybody began to talk to each other about this. They began to mill around the room in fear. They had never seen anything like it before. Ardeth looked at Catlanda with a knowing smile. She laughed.

"What? I didn't do a thing," she said to him with a huge smile on her face.

"The day I believe that statement is the day...well...I don't know what kind of day yet," Ardeth started as he sat down beside her in Jonathan's seat which he willingly gave up.

"I won't even go there and neither should you," Catlanda said, the Spire tightly in her grip.

"Now I think we should go before anything else happens," Jonathan suggested.

Ardeth leaned on Catlanda as the six walked out of the now chaotic room.

00000

Once at the O'Connell mansion, Ardeth sat in a chair and closed his eyes as Catlanda kneeled beside him.

"Ardeth, how'd you ever get to the courtroom?" asked Evie.

"The people at the hospital released me once they saw that I would not stay for anything. I managed to find my way there. I needed to help my daughter," his said, breathing heavily.

Evie and Catlanda both smiled as they looked at the sun slowly drop over the horizon.

"Now get some rest. You need it," she told him before Rick walked inside and proceeded to help him upstairs.

"And I believe you really need it," Rick told him as they walked into a bedroom.

Ardeth climbed onto the bed and smiled as he fell asleep.

The End.

Author's Note-Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Especially Deana. I'll be back!!


End file.
